


Laundry Day Eve

by Pattypixie



Series: Christmas Fics [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Christmas, Civilian Eggsy Unwin, Civilian Harry Hart, Dancing, Implied Sexual Content, Laundry, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattypixie/pseuds/Pattypixie
Summary: Eggsy has no choice but to go to the laundromat on Chistmas Eve. With no one else there, it'd be a shame to waste a fine opportunity to have his own private concert. Well, it was private until the owner walked in.





	Laundry Day Eve

**Author's Note:**

> YAY MY FIRST KINGSMAN FIC!   
> I'm actually working on a longer, more complex one, but this one popped in my head and I couldn't ignore it. 
> 
> Its been lightly britpicked and lightly beta'd giving it a nice golden brown crispness without getting a mouthful of breading. (Oh god I've been watching too many cooking competition shows)
> 
> Enjoy!

               Eggsy pulled up to the laundromat, concerned that it might not be open. Only half the lights were on and it didn't seem like there was anyone parked. He bit his lip and looked over at his basket, full to the brim with dirty clothing. It may have been Christmas Eve, but he really had to get this laundry done otherwise he'd be spending tomorrow in just his knickers, and he was certain his mum wouldn’t appreciate that. He left his car running as he got out and tried the door. Eggsy sighed in relief when the door opened. Returning to his car, he grabbed his basket of laundry and his detergent along with the basket of chicken that he had gotten from the only fast food joint open down the road. There was no way that he was going to do laundry on an empty stomach. When he walked in, he noticed right away that no one else was there, and the half of the lights that weren’t on came alight once he walked in. Motion sensor. Huh. It came off as a little creepy at first, but he decided to make the most of it. He put his clothing into the first washer he saw, and then dug around in his pockets for the right amount of coin. Shit. Two pounds short. He ran over to the change machine and pulled out a fiver, feeding it into the machine. This was enough for now, even though he knew he'd have to get more for the dryer. That was a worry for later.

Finally starting his washer, he plopped down in a chair and took a deep breath, somewhat glad for the peace and quiet. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy spending time at home, but Daisy could be a handful at times and his mum was easily overwhelmed. Although it was nice, it took barely a minute before he realized that it was insanely quiet. Unfortunately, the laundromat he chose had a TV but it had been broken for going on 5 years. Looking around, he realized that due to the holiday, he’d probably be the only one in here for a very long time. That gave him an idea. He unplugged his headphones from his phone and pulled up his favorite Spotify playlist. Most people who saw his playlist would think it was odd. It consisted of a lot of classics, mainly Elton John, Billy Joel, The Cranberries, Chicago, and a few other older bands and singers. He knew that when most people said “classic” they meant “old”, but for him the songs were timeless. There was no way he could never get tired of listening to them and probably still would up until he got old himself.

“Only The Good Die Young” was the first song to come on shuffle and he smiled, bobbing his head a little along with the music. He set his phone up, so that the music filled the empty space, then started in on his dinner. The breading was soft and the chicken itself was rubbery, but it wasn’t like he had much of a choice. He’d cook something real for his family tomorrow. A smile appeared on Eggsy’s face as he imagined the excitement Daisy would have come morning. Once he got back from this, his mum said his sis will have been put to bed, so he was planning to pull out all of her gifts from hiding. Even though they decided not to get each other anything this year, he still couldn’t resist getting his mum something. It wasn’t much, but he hoped she enjoyed it anyway.

Once he was done with his meal, he threw out the empty basket and checked the washer. Ugh. Still ten minutes. He grabbed his phone from where he had set it and scrolled through his Facebook a bit to waste time. As he expected, no one on his timeline seemed to be doing anything remotely interesting. He chuckled at a few memes, but most of it just seemed to be focused on Christmas and people spending time with their families. Well, that made him seem like a right git, didn’t it? Sighing, he turned the screen off on his phone and let his head drop back. He opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. There was no word that could describe how boring this was. At least when people were around, he could strike up a conversation, or eavesdrop on the latest gossip. As he sat there, the motion sensor lights turned off again and he waved his arm a bit to get them to go back on.

Eggsy raised an eyebrow. Well, that was something. He waited for the lights to go out again, then got up and started dancing a bit to his music. Humming along to the melody, he smiled as he bopped around the laundromat. With no one else here, he could dance as much as he wanted. Space was sparse in the apartment he shared with his mum and sister, so he didn’t have much chance to really let all of the energy he usually had out. Usually, he fell back on his parkour to wear him out, but it was dangerous to use his headphones while he ran and he wasn’t a fan of what thoughts went through his head when all he could hear was blood pumping through his veins. He quickly lost himself in the music, and started to sing along as he danced.

_ “I’m still standing after all this time!”  _ Eggsy belted, singing along to Elton John. He used the empty washers and dryers as props, lifting himself up, or pushing off of them to gain enough momentum to do a mid-air spin. The world fell away from him as he got into the song and he hadn’t felt so free in a long time. He climbed onto a pair of washers as the song came to a close, throwing his fist in the air.

_ “Yeah, Yeah, YEAH!” _ The song ended and he grinned, panting as he caught his breath. A soft clapping came from the corner of the laundromat and he quickly turned to see what was causing it, almost falling off of the washers.

“Careful,” the man that had appeared warned amusingly. “It’d be a shame to end such a lovely performance with a broken neck.”

Eggsy quickly hopped off of the machines, his face heating up to what was sure to be a bright crimson. “I was just—I didn’t know you were—“

“It’s quite alright, my boy,” the man chuckled, walking toward him. “I would prefer it if you kept your feet on the ground next time, though. These machines aren’t cheap to repair.”

“Oh shit, you’re the owner,” Eggsy buried his face in his hands.

The man stopped in front of Eggsy and put his hands in the pockets of his suit. “Harry Hart. And you are?”

Eggsy slowly pulled his hands away and looked down at the ground finding shined, black oxfords pointing toward his soiled, white Adidas trainers. His eyes trailed up, following the sharp lines of dark grey, clearly expensive, suit fabric and finally landing on a pair of soft brown eyes hidden behind thick, black frames. Harry looked about twice Eggsy’s age, but that didn’t stop his libido from recognizing how obviously attractive the man was. “I’m uh…Eggsy. ‘s what they call me at least.”

“Well,” Harry held out his hand and Eggsy took it, “it’s nice to meet you, Eggsy.” After a firm shake, he put his hand back in his pocket. “May I ask why you’re spending Christmas Eve here instead of with your family?”

“I could ask the same of you, bruv,” Eggsy retorted, causing Harry to recoil slightly. “Sorry, I…” He sighed. There was no need to be defensive. It was just a reflex at this point. “I was too busy the rest of the week gettin’ things ready for my lil’ sis. Put off clean clothes an’ now I ain’t got none.” The washer beeped and he walked past Harry to get to it. The man followed him and made an uncomfortable noise when he opened the door. “Yeah?”

“It’s just…” Harry cleared his throat a little. “Did you really throw all of your clothing into one load? Jeans and boxers? Whites and colors?”

Eggsy pulled over one of the rolling buggies and raised an eyebrow. “Yeah? What of it?”

“Oh my,” Harry covered his mouth with one hand. “I suppose there’s nothing to do about it now…”

“What’s that supposed to—Oi!” Eggsy protested as he was shoved out of the way by Harry. “Wot‘re you doin’ with my clothes?”

“Well, if you wash your clothes barbarically, I assumed you were going to dry them as such,” Harry explained, rolling the buggy across the floor to a few tables near the dryers. “Unfortunately, I can’t allow that.”

Eggsy followed in shock. “You some kind of laundry expert or somethin’?”

Harry smiled, shedding his suit jacket and hanging it up. “I  _ do _ own a laundromat, Eggsy.” He rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt and started to sort through Eggsy’s clothes, tossing them into separate piles onto the tables. “Apart from that, I own the tailor’s next door.”

“Explains the suit,” Eggsy mumbled, a little taken with how fit Harry looked. He thought it was just the cut of the suit, but it was definitely the man in it. Eggsy was pretty sure he had never been so attracted to a set of bare forearms in his life. He realized it was easier to just let Harry take over and he pulled over a chair. “So, what ‘bout you? Christmas Eve an’ you’re here, sortin’ my knickers.”

“All of my family is either too distant or too deceased,” Harry disclosed. “Not to mention, this is an abomination that needs to be sorted immediately.”

“I’ve been washin’ my clothes just fine ‘fore you came along,” Eggsy argued.

Harry looked over and raised an eyebrow. “I’m sure you thought so. Now, come over here.” He backed away from the table and Eggsy came over to stand next to him. “Whites, socks, and other cotton undergarments go in under heavy. High heat.” He pointed to the pile he had made, then moved his finger to the next one. “Casual colors, including jeans and sweatshirts, will take a medium heat or permanent press. Delicate fabrics such as your satin jacket and your silk shorts,” Eggsy blushed a bit, “will go in under low heat to avoid ruining the fabric. Understand?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Eggsy frowned a little. “I don’t get why it matters, though. Clothes get dry anyways. Just like they get washed anyways.” He shrugged. “Seems a little annoyin’ to separate ‘em.”

“Trust me,” Harry placed a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder and looked down at him with a smile. “You’ll see.” Eggsy looked up at Harry and could feel a flush threaten to crawl up his neck at the warm look the man was giving him. He’d only just met Harry and he was ready to bend over one of these washers for him. “Let’s get these in the dryers, hmm?”

Eggsy blinked out of his daze. “Oh, yeah.” He reached in his pocket, then remembered that he had used the rest of his in the washer. “Shit. Hang on. I have to—“ Harry’s hand gripped his shoulder as he turned to go.

“Nonsense,” Harry walked over to his jacket. “I took it upon myself to fix your laundry habits, so it’s only fair that I foot the bill.” He pulled out a handful of coins and walked back over. Eggsy took the clothes and put the piles into separate dryers, then Harry headed over to put the coins in. At the last one, Eggsy was still standing in front of the dryer when Harry came over to start it. He crowded Eggsy against the machine, causing the boy’s stomach to flip. God, he even smelled good. Like clean linen and some sort of woodsy spice. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the sides of the machine, waiting for Harry to step away, but not exactly wanting him to. Of course, the man took his time putting the coins in, as if on purpose.

“You know, I really enjoyed your singing and dancing,” Harry admitted.

Eggsy blushed. “I thought you’d forgotten by now.”

“I’d never forget such an exquisite voice,” Harry practically purred, and Eggsy could feel Harry’s nose in his hair. “And your dancing…I wonder if you’ve always got that much energy. It’d be an absolute pleasure to test that flexibility.”

“Harry…” Eggsy sighed, doing everything in his power to not let his hips fall back and grind against the sturdy body behind him.

“I…” Harry took a breath, then stepped away quickly. “I’m sorry.” Eggsy turned around in a flash to see Harry flushing and running a hand through his styled hair. “I shouldn’t have done that. It was presumptuous of me to—“

Eggsy pushed Harry back against the folding table. “Yeah, it was.” He gripped the table behind Harry and trapped his body between his arms. He saw Harry’s eyes grow dark and his breathing get heavier as he leaned in close. “Doesn’t mean you’re wrong.”

“Eggsy,” Harry breathed, bringing his hands up to the boy’s cheeks. Eggsy went to his tiptoes and their lips met, opening to each other almost immediately. Harry tasted like tea and honey, and Eggsy moaned into the kiss. Eggsy’s hands moved to Harry’s back and pulled himself closer, making their bodies flush. After a few moments, Eggsy pulled away to catch his breath.

“Come to dinner,” Eggsy panted.

“What?” Harry tilted his head a little, confused.

“Tomorrow,” Eggsy grinned. “I’m making Christmas dinner for me mum and sis. You should come. Got nowhere else to go, yeah?”

Harry chuckled nervously. “Isn’t a little soon to meet the parents?”

Eggsy rolled his eyes. “It won’t be like that.” He stroked Harry’s back a little. “I’ll introduce ya as my mate and if somethin’ comes of it, mum won’t be surprised.” He shrugged. “It was jus’ a thought. You don’t hav—“

“Alright,” Harry smiled, pressing his forehead against Eggsy’s. “Only if you’re interested in pursuing this. I’m not exactly young and I don’t really have time for a fling.”

“Come off it,” Eggsy scoffed. “O’course I’m interested. You’re fit as fuck an’ I really hope you got a back room or somethin’ cuz otherwise you’re gonna have to fuck me over one of these machines.”

Harry smirked. “Luckily, I do.” He wrapped an arm around Eggsy’s waist and guided him toward the door that he had come in. “Come with me.”

“Oh, I plan to,” Eggsy grinned and followed Harry to the back.

***

“So, what’s with that TV, Haz?” Eggsy asked, curled up on the couch with Harry after a filling dinner and pudding. His mum and Daisy called it an early night, but they chose to stay up a little longer, having a couple drinks and watching Christmas specials on BBC.

“What TV?” Harry seemed confused.

“The one at the laundromat,” Eggsy explained. “It’s been broken for like five years.”

“Oh,” Harry shrugged. “No one has ever complained about it. Should I fix it?”

Eggsy thought about it a moment, then realized if the TV wasn’t broken, he would have never pulled out his music and danced, and never gotten to know Harry. He pressed against Harry’s side and sighed. “Nah.”

Harry smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of Eggsy’s head. “Alright then. Happy Christmas, Eggsy.”

“Happy Christmas, Harry,” Eggsy smiled, taking a sip of his drink and squeezing Harry’s hand just a little tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me!  
> Tumblr: @tailorsanonymous  
> Twitter: @Pattypixie


End file.
